


[Podfic] The end of one line. The start of another.

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThe end of one line. The start of another.by AquatigermiceAuthor's summary:“Hey, Stevie.” He tries to say it like he is unfazed. But his voice cracks on the name.The face of the man that had been his whole world, the one he cared about the most, his brother, wrinkles with concern. “How you holding up?” Steve’s voice is caring but Bucky doesn’t want to think too much about that.Bucky just wants his answers. Wants to know so that he can retreat back to somewhere safe. Figure out what to do next. If he wants to stay apart of this world any longer. Because apparently, it wasn’t even good enough for his best friend.“Did you save him?” Bucky grits out.Steve’s eyes look hurt before he leans back.“No. I did not.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Old Steve Rogers/?
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] The end of one line. The start of another.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatigermice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The end of one line. The start of another.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231953) by [Aquatigermice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/58jf8ulwzqu5fhr/The%20end%20of%20one%20line%20The%20start%20of%20another.mp3?dl=0) | 00:16:00 | 12.22 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Aquatigermice for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
